


nothing else matters if i've got you

by deary_you



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, happy birthday dan, i hope u guys have fun in vegas, not so much of introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deary_you/pseuds/deary_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan supposes there's no other person he'd spend his birthday with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing else matters if i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> hailey held me hostage and made me write 500 words. 5 hours later and after she fell asleep, i wrote more than 1400 words.
> 
> unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine. i didn't fact-check much so assume first class lounges are v exclusive. ehem. and i took extreme liberality. also, i don't own d&p.
> 
> happy 25th birthday, u squish. even tho by the time i post this up, it's already the 12th at where i am. ilu & phil

It’s not the same as four years ago.

Back in 2012, everything was unstable. They went there on a whim, on a chance that they were gonna wing it and have a reasonably fun and happy time.

And they did. Dan has a thin almost faded line from that time he knocked into the corner of the bed from that time.

Yeah, that time. Fun.

Today, now, in this very moment, Dan just wants lie on the floor and sleep. The carpet of the airport floor looks very enticing. Those brown lines alternating with black lines. Comfortable.

“Dan?”

Dan didn’t realise that he was slowly leaning forward on his seat towards the floor.

He really wants to sleep. Would be bad enough if he sleeps through his whole birthday? Would Phil be upset?

“Dan?” Phil asks again.

Oh. He didn’t reply Phil yet.

“I just want to sleep,” Dan says, which came out as “mmmpffp.”

He looks up. Opposite him, Phil looks blurry. Is this how short-sighted people feel like?

He only can see two blurry dots on a pale white face. He senses Phil being concerned about him somehow.

Dan rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Just tired, Phil,” he says loudly and clearly. “We did wake up at bloody 6 in morning,” he points out.

Phil grins and nudges his foot with Dan’s.

“Aww, seems like a birthday boy is grumpy. Come on, cheer up, it’s only a few hours more and we can get to the hotel,” Phil singsongs.

Dan just shoots back a dirty look.

Why is he so cheerful, it’s only 8 AM. Right, coffee. Phil and his bloody coffee with two spoons of sugar. Give the man some coffee and he could run a country. Probably.

Dan groans and slumps back further into his armchair. He should curl up on the couch. If he bends his legs this way and shifts to the side slightly…

Nope, sore legs and Dan do not mix well at all.

He sighs and stretches his legs out. He closes his eyes.

A quarter of a century, that’s how long he’s here on Earth. Is it time well spent? He guesses so.

He wouldn’t change one bit of it, even for all those horrid times at school, arguments with his parents and insecurities about his future. He wouldn’t be here, slightly greasy and half dead in a airport armchair.

Dan opens one eye sleepily.

He  _ definitely  _ wouldn’t be here without the man sitting opposite him - who is currently furiously tapping on his phone, playing a mobile game.

Dork.

He closes back his eyes.

The universe has been kind to him so far. Maybe, it’s to make up for all those bad times. Maybe, the universe just wanted to tell him to be patient and wait for the good things to happen to him.

That, loneliness was temporary until eighteen and happiness is a journey down a well-trodden path. 

And, he well damned deserves his happiness.

~o~o~

Dan must have dozed off while reminiscing about his life for suddenly, he feels that someone was patting his head softly.

He jerks out of the way only to find out it was just Phil, who has gone to sit on his right. 

“Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face. You looked so terrified,” he chuckles, flailing his hands slightly.

He should have been the seal instead.

Dan just rolls his eyes, folds his arms and leans back into Phil’s touch.

The wonder of flying First Class; they have almost all of the lounge to themselves and a little privacy.

Phil continues threading his fingers through Dan’s hair and sometimes petting his hair. It almost lulls Dan back to having a tiny nap but he forces himself to stay awake.

He could take a nap in the plane. It’s his birthday, he’s allowed to do anything he wants.

He glances at Phil from the corner of his eyes.

Later, maybe. They have make use of the comfortable king size bed anyways.

He should also pull out his birthday card whenever he can. He already used it yesterday for a back massage after the show.

Dan suppresses a giggle. Four years ago, he wouldn’t have used the birthday card for massage. Maybe, a massage but at somewhere else. Hah.

Four years ago, he was probably ecstatic that he was gonna have a blast with Phil at Vegas.

Today, he’s just grateful that he’s not spending over ten hours on a transatlantic flight to Vegas.

How fast those four years have passed by.

Dan remembers being wide-eyed and awestruck at 21. He also remembers being scared and feeling vulnerable at 21.

But, things are fine now. Well, moderately fine. But, he has come to terms with certain aspects of himself that he refused to acknowledge back then and he’s comfortable with himself now. He owns himself, his own skin.

There’ll be itches under his skin sometimes, but he just have reassure himself, have a talk with Phil and things will be good again.

This year, Dan feels like he has welcomed his birthday with a casual attitude.

What’s growing a year older as compared to the previous four years? For all the events and achievements that had happened, he almost wants to taunt the universe.

(Better not though. Fates are messy.)

_ Let the next years come and I’ll show them a good time _ , Dan thinks, fiercely.

He turns his body towards Phil, effectively stopping Phil from petting his hair.

_ And this is the man I’ve spent my time with for the last seven years and I intend to do so for the next seven years and seventy years beyond, _ he thinks again.  _ Watch me. _

Phil raises his eyebrows quizzically at the intense stare that Dan was giving off.

Dan insteads says: “You know, you had a splinge the whole time.”

Phil splutters and looks at his phone to see his reflection.

“Why didn’t tell you earlier,” he mutters as he pushes his fringe away and up.

“Because you were playing with my hair and I didn’t want you to stop,” he replies. “No, I was thinking, as I usually do. About everything,” he adds.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we went there,” Phil says thoughtfully, resting his face on the palm of his hand. “We should visit it more often. Make it like an annual pilgrimage. Ha,  _ phil _ grimage. Get it?”

“No, no, no.” Dan shakes his head in fake disappointment. “Birthday boy says no puns. Anyways, we always have conflicting schedules. Heck, we don’t even know what are we doing this time next year.”

Phil leans in, mouth near his ear and lowers his voice, “Oh, I always know what I’m  _ doing  _ next year. Or, should I say, who, Daniel?”

Dan feels heat rises up his neck, to his cheeks. He slaps Phil’s shoulder, not so gently.

“Oh my god,  _ Phil,  _ be decent, we’re outside. Birthday boy says do not sexually tease him, until we’re at an appropriate place. By that, I mean our hotel room.”

Phil just smirks. At least, Dan has the decency of keeping his dirty thoughts to himself.

Phil starts to trace a pattern on his armrest. Dan stares at Phil’s side profile, noting the way his hair falls over his eyes, the tiny lines around his eyes and the ever present smile.

_ Gorgeous _ .

Some things don’t change after seven years.

No one shouldn’t be looking in their direction. They’re practically at the very corner of the room.

Dan doesn’t hesitate. He gently cups Phil’s jaw, brushing the corner of his mouth with his thumb before leaning for a kiss, then two, then more.

It’s not as frantic as it was years ago. It’s mellowed down, soft but still  _ oh so _ wonderful.

The fireworks behind his sternum hasn’t really gone away since all those years ago. The thrill down his spine has always been there.

They break apart for air, leaning on each other’s foreheads. Phil’s heart is rapidly beating under Dan’s hand as he smooths his hand over Phil’s chest.

“Now, who’s being indecent,” Phil murmurs against his cheek. He feels Phil pressing a thumb into his dimple softly.

“Birthday boy can do whatever he wants,” he sighs back into Phil’s mouth.

Dan doesn’t want to move. He wants to stay in the comfort of the moment they’ve created.

“I suppose yes, he can do whatever he wants,” Phil says into the corner of his mouth.

“Happy birthday, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can contact me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/deary_you) and [tumblr](www.deary-you.tumblr.com) ^^


End file.
